Nice To Know You Still Care
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and Evie Zamora are head over heels in love with Sasuke and Shikamaru. But two daughters from a wealthy man and everything to lose, Sasuke and Shikamaru have to make the choice. Full Sum. Inside. SasuIno, ShikaOC


Title: **Nice To Know You Still Care**

Authoress: LaurenxMichelle125

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OCs.

Chapter: One- "They Say You Never Truly Appreciate Something Until It's Gone"

Ino Yamanaka and Evie Zamora are head over heels in love with Sasuke and Shikamaru, and have been since they started dating years ago. But a long five year mission and two wealthy man's daughters plunges _everyone_ into a world of confusion where Sasuke and Shikamaru have to make the choice between the people they thought they loved and the ones they really do.

-x-X-x

"_When you get back, I'll be at the gates, alright?" Ino asked from the Uchiha's bed as he walked back and forth, putting things in his bag._

"_Ino," He sighed, "There's a good chance that neither Shikamaru nor I _will_ come back." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Not alive, anyway."_

"_You promised that you'd never leave me again, remember?" Ino whispered and he sat down on the bed next to her._

"_Ino," He sighed, again. "I'll come back, alright?"_

_Ino nodded and kissed him, "I'll hold you to that, or else as soon as I meet you up there, you're in for a scolding."_

_Sasuke chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips and walked out the door._

-x-X-x-

Ino washed out the sweet smelling shampoo out of her hair as she reminded herself about that day exactly five years ago. She turned the hot water off and grabbed her towel wrapping it around herself and stepping out of the shower. The blonde opened the door to her bedroom to defog the mirror when she glanced at the brunette sitting on the bed, a paper crumpled in her hands.

"Evie, are you alright?" Ino asked as the cold air hit her wet skin.

"This can't be happening." She murmured.

"Evie, you're scaring me. It looks like you saw a ghost."

"Worse." She held out the paper towards Ino.

"Well what is it?" Ino asked as she tried to hold up her towel and open the envelope at the same time.

"A wedding invitation." The green eyed girl said, looking down.

"I was waiting to see when Neji would propose." Ino laughed.

"Its not Neji and TenTen." Evie looked up.

"Well who else could it be…" Ino trailed off as soon as she read the two names printed on the card.

_We decided to make it official,_

_We're going to tell the world that we love, honor, and cherish each other._

_Please gather with us,_

_Uchiha Sasuke and Masako Kimiko,_

_And share our matrimonial moment,_

_On December 26, 2008 _

_At 12:00 noon_

_Uchiha Residence._

Ino felt numb. Absolutely numb.

"Why do you look so afraid?" Ino asked a little too harshly.

"Turn it around." Evie said simply and Ino read the back.

_Life can be beautiful shared by two,_

_World filled with love,_

_Ever old, ever new…_

_Life can be beautiful shared with each other._

_We, Tani Leiko and Nara Shikamaru, invite you in celebrating our wedding on the 26__th__ of December following Uchiha Sasuke and Masako Kimiko's matrimony._

"Evie, I'm sorry." Ino said after a while. It was the only thing she could say. She couldn't tell the brunette Shikamaru was a prick or a bastard, that would only make her angrier, and Ino knew it wasn't true.

-x-X-x-

"Isn't that Evie and Ino?"

"Yeah, poor girls, they waited five years for those boys and they pull something like this."

"I can't believe those boys."

Ino looked at her friend as both of them walked down Konoha Avenue towards the Hokage tower.

"_I_ can't believe how much people talk about this." Evie muttered and Ino nodded. They had spent most of the night crying, so there were no tears today.

"How I really wish I could punch this Leiko girl."

"Evie!" Ino turned on her friend. "Don't say that."

"I can't help it, better get it out now, than really do it later." Evie retorted.

"Listen," Ino sighed. "Even though our…situation is complicated, we still promised them we'd be at the gates when they got back."

"Fine." Evie said reluctantly and continued walking.

"You girls sure do look happy." Gaara smirked and Ino stuck out her tongue.

"We promised we'd be here."

"And if you hadn't promised?" Gaara asked.

Ino was taken aback and looked away. "Then we probably wouldn't be here."

"Uchiha and Nara are at the gates!" Someone yelled and Ino felt her stomach tighten.

"You still have time to run." The red head whispered in her ear.

"I hate running." Ino answered, looking straight at the gates.

The giant double doors opened and Sasuke walked in, a dark haired girl attached onto his arm. Ino pursed her lips. He hadn't changed at all. Same raven hair, same dark obsidian eyes, and same gorgeous self.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Ino whispered, although she hadn't meant to.

Said dark haired male turned towards the blonde. "Ino?"

"Who else?" Ino asked, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears from falling.

"I didn't think…" He stared at her. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Sasuke!" The violet eyed woman on his arm whined. Her voice sounded childish, it made Ino want to wring her neck.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Um, Kimiko this is Ino." He motioned for said blonde.

"Ino," He began. "This is Kimiko."

"I'm his fiancée." She added with a smug smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ino said, politely.

"Oh, no." She smirked. "The pleasure's _all mine_."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Mhmm."

"Excuse me." Gaara interrupted. "Ino and I have a date, so if I could steal her away from you for at least two hours."

A look of confusion passed by on the Yamanaka's face, and she could see Sasuke's eyes flash to his sharingan and back to their normal shade of black. Gaara placed his hand on the small of Ino's back and lead her away.

"What are you doing?" Ino whispered.

"Getting you out of there before you kill that girl." He explained.

"I can't ditch Evie."

"Don't worry. Neji hauled her away as soon as she started motioning for her kunai pouch."

Ino watched as he turned towards a small street and open the door to a small café.

"Gaara we don't really have a date, do we?" Ino asked.

"I'd be offended, if I didn't know that you weren't insulting me."

"Sorry!" Ino breathed and glanced at the almost empty café.

"Evie and Neji are right there." Gaara pointed towards the two brunettes. Evie had a cup in her hand, close to her rosy lips, and both elbows propped onto the table. Neji sat across from her, hands crossed, leaning back against the chair. Without so much as a 'Hello', Ino took a seat next to her brunette friend.

"Forget wanting to punch her, I want to slice her throat." Evie said nonchalantly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. I saw the way you glared at that other girl."

"Was it really that noticeable?" Ino asked

"If only looks could kill." Evie smirked and took another sip of her tea.

-x-X-x-

I'm so depressed… My laptops video card, chip, whatever got screwed up and tomorrow I'm sending it to HP to see if it can be fixed. I'm depressed and freaking out cause of all the things that I have on that laptop! Music, pictures, documents, stories, its horrible! I had the chapter for Vacation done and the original chapter for this story. On top of all of that, my school asked me to do a video for the 'Welcome Back Dance' on the 5th, and I don't have enough pictures for it, so I have to spend all my free time taking pictures of the middle school…God….

About this story, you're probably wondering where the hell Evie came from. Well it's a long story, but I fell in love with the name. Some basic info on my profile, about her and the other two OCs.


End file.
